La vie cachée de Harry Potter
by TiteChoukette
Summary: Harry ne comprends plus rien et Drago est amoureux de cette jeune fille qui fais partie de la vie de Harry, mais qui estelle vraiment? Quelle est cette prophétie?


C'était un jour de pluie, le vent se levait et Harry, entouré de ses amis Ron et Hermione avançait à grands pas en direction du château.

La cérémonie de répartition pris fin (au grand soulagement de Ron qui commençait "à avoir une fringale")

Ses espoirs furent écrouler par un discourt du directeur de l'école.

Dumbledore se leva et dit de sa voix de grand sorcier :

Avant le banquet j'aimerais avoir l'honneur d'accueillir une élève de dernière minute, qui viens tout droit de France.

Un murmure s'éleva dans la salle.

De France? S'étonna Fred, mais ils ont une école là-bas!

Peut être qu'elle veut ouvrir un magasin de farces et atrappes ici? S'excita George.

Rêve pas George!dit Harry, taisez vous elle rentre.

J'ai faim qu'elle se dépêche!s'indigna Ron.

Ron!soupira Hermione.

Ben quoi?

La discussion de la nourriture pris fin quand les portes s'ouvrirent laissant passer une ravissante jeune fille au cheveux blonds chatins qui tombaient sur ses épaules en bouclettes parfaitement dessinées. Ses yeux d'un bleu étonnant regardaient les élèves des différentes tables avec anxiété. Elle s'avança en traînant une robe en soie bleu clair comme le ciel en été.

Drago Malefoy la regardait d'un air imbécile la bouche grande ouverte sous le regard perçant de Pansy Parkinson qui pour elle, Drago était sa propriété privée. Drago, lui, détestait ce caniche mais comme son père était ami avec le siens...

La jeune française s'approcha et le professeur Dumbledore expliqua:

Je vous demande de l'accueillir chaleureusement parmi nous elle a fait un long voyage et elle iras en 6eme année d'office puisque qu'elle à non seulement 16ans mais aussi déjà toutes les compétences d'y aller directement, et de sauté une année.

Comme elle est...belle, dit Fred d'un ton admiratif.

Elle me fait penser a quelqu'un mais qui? Questionna George.

Harry, lui, était occupé à raconter à Hermione que pour la première fois de sa vie sa cicatrice lui faisait fondre une joie en lui, comme si on lui versait un liquide chaud et apaisant sur la tête qui recouvrait tout son corps.

Ben tu es heureux? demanda Hermione à Harry.

Oui mais c'est bizarre je t'assure ce n'est pas moi mais ma cicatrice qui me fait ressentir ça.

Miss Charlie's approcher vous, s'exclama le professeur MC Gonnagal.

Elle tendait les mains vers le choixpeau magique mais celui-ci qui était toujours dans les mains de MC Gonnagal cria:

GRIFFONDOR!

Un silence dans la salle s'installa.

JE DIT GRIFFONDOR JE SENS SA PUISSANCE D'ICI, SON AVENIR EST A GRYFFONDOR!

CELUI DONT ELLE A ETE SEPARER SE TROUVE LAS BAS ET ILS SONT TOUT DEUX DESTINERS A ETRE EMSENBLE POUR VAINCRE CELUI QUI A DETRUIT LEUR FAMILLE MALGRER UN LIEN QUI VONT LES SEPARER UN TEMPS!hurla le choixpeau.

L'acclamation des Gryffondors se fit entendre qu'après un moment d'étonnement, qui la stressa d'avantage. Elle s'assit à coter d'Hermione qui lui avait fait signe.

Tout le monde la regardait.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'a eu le choixpeau mais bienvenue chez les gryffondors!dit Hermione

Et bien, bonjour tout le monde, dit elle effrayés.

Salut, dit Harry, tu parles drôlement bien anglais!

Euh, oui d'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment depuis toute petite je m'amuse a parler anglais, expliqua t-elle.

Et bien dit donc!dit Ron qui s'empiffra.

Je suis Hermione, lui c'est Ron, eux ce sont Fred et George, elle c'est Gynnie, lui Dean, lui Seamus, commenta Hermione à qui tout ceux qu'elle citait faisait un signe de main a la jeune fille. Surtout Fred qui la faisait rougir.

Et enfin Harry, termina t-elle.

Harry,...Harry p...Potter? demanda t-elle.

Euh oui c'est moi, répondit t-il en masquant sa cicatrice avec une mèche des ses cheveux noir de jais, coiffés en bataille.

Je t'attendais depuis plus de 16ans et je ne le savais même pas Harry, dit-elle en souriant les larmes aux yeux.

Oui, il est célèbre mais il y a nous aussi si tu veut, s'indigna Fred, je pourrais te faire visiter le château? dit-il en rougissant.

Ce n'est pas sa célébrité qui m'attire c'est ce qu'il est, répondit Marjolaine.

Ta eu le coup de foudre? Au moins t'y vas sans aucune gène tu affirmes vite tes sentiment! Ricana George, ce n'est pas comme Fred!

Q...qu...quoi? répondit Fred, je ne suis pas am...amou...

Amoureux!coupa Ron, tu es sûr? D'habitude tu dis que c'est faux un peu plus vite quand c'est le cas!

Oh vous allez arrêter!On ne connais même pas son nom avec vos engueulades!cria Hermione

Merci Hermione!dit la jeune française en rigolant qui faisait encore plus fondre Fred, Je suis Marjolaine Charlie's et non Fred ce n'est pas la célébrité de Harry qui m'attire, je voulais juste lui dire qu'il est plus lié a moi qu'il ne le crois, dit-elle en tendant la main à Harry.

Hein? dit Harry en serrant sa main, mais je ne...AHHH!

D'une seule seconde un éclair jaillit qui frappa de plein fouet la cicatrice d'Harry et la tempe de Marjolaine.

Tout les deux se projetèrent en arrière et des étoiles scintillantes or couraient en tous sens dans le château Une sorte de grosse voix s'éleva dans la salle et dit:

**_Maintenant qu'il sont unis, qu'ils trouvent tout deux la paix malgré un liens ennemis qui risquerait de tout détruire. Les Potter sont enfin réunis et la clé de l'humanité nous sauveras!_**

Marjolaine vit Harry s'effondrer contre un mur et elle eu juste le temps de voir un garçon blond au teins pal avec le nez en pointe la regarder voler a travers la salle et s'écrasée proche de lui, se cognant à la table de ce jeune homme.


End file.
